On The Brink
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: In the blink of an eye,so many things could go wrong and effect the outcome of the end. They knew that a war was coming but what kind was a mystery. Protecting the village was half the battle but the other half was to protect their own family, but just how bright was the light of victory when they were on the brink of a war like no other. (Non-massacre)
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction Title: On The Brink

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 7-30-14

Date Revised: 10-2-14

Rated:T

Summary: In the blink of an eye,so many things could go wrong and effect the outcome of the end. They knew that a war was coming but what kind was a mystery. Protecting the village was half the battle but the other half was to protect their own family, but just how bright was the light of victory when they were on the brink of a war like no other. (Non-massacre)

**Hello guys I've known that you all have been looking forward to the repost of 'On The Brink' and I have been putting it off for a while but it's finally up. All I ask is that you bear with me during this week because midterms are this week and I need to study and So without further ado here is 'On The Brink' and I hope you realized that 'Never' was the Prequel and that you needed to read it before you read 'On The Brink' **

**I hope you guys love it... Enjoy... R&R**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'The way is not in the sky. The way is in the heart'<strong>_

_** ~Buddha~**_

* * *

><p><em>How could you leave them to die like that, You heard the calling and yet you ignored it<em>

"**We're losing her"**

_Do you not love your parents _

"_**Lets go then"**_

_After all that they have done for you, Your ungrateful, A waste of life_

…_**.**_

_How could you let your own clan fall, You don't deserve to carry the name Haruno,let alone Uchiha _

"_**Ready 1,2,3" "Don't give up Sakura"**_

_You should be ashamed of yourself. Everyone in your clan is gone Sakura._

"**She's gone"**

_My sweet little blossom look how you have grown_

"**Damn it Sakura,Don't you give up on me,You have a reason to live"**

_We are so proud of you_

"**Tsunade-sama she's gone, Let her go"**

_We love you_

"**No,Damn it Sakura"**

_You are our little fighter_

"_**Call it"**_

_I love you Sakura_

"_**Time of Death 12:09 a.m"**_

_Marry me then_

"_**Happy Birthday Sakura"**_

_I'll follow you anywhere _

"_**Wait a minute, Tsunade-sama she has a slight pulse"**_

_Your the best thing that has happened to me_

"_**There you go Sakura, There is my fighter"**_

_I missed you_

"_**She's stabilizing"**_

_You will forever be the love of my life_

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura's condition began to stable. She had about near had a heart attack when Sasuke and Naruto had burst into the hospital carrying a semi conscious Itachi, and a unresponsive Sakura. Leaving Shizune to deal with Itachi, she and a handful of nurses began to check over Sakura. Removing the upper part of Sakura's clothing,Tsunade frowned deeply at the 3rd degree burn over Sakura's chest. She had wondered just how had she suffered this kind of injury but she knew the only way she would find out what had actually happened was when Itachi woke up,If he still remembered, She knew that he wouldn't explain anything until he knew how Sakura was doing. She sunk down into a near by chair and watched silently as Sakura's chest rose, paused and then fell. She wouldn't know the full extent of her injures until she woke up, If she didn't slip into a coma. Running a hand over her face,She sighed softly as she got up from the chair and headed towards the door. She threw one look back in Sakura's direction before she exited out of the room.

"Ami,I want you to stay in here with Sakura until I can get someone to else to watch her, and if anything changes, even in the slightest bit, you come and find me immediately" Tsunade spoke looking through the small mirror of Sakura's hospital room.

Ami bowed deeply" Yes Hokage-sama"

Tsunade exhaled loudly as she made the quick walk to Itachi's room. Pushing open the door, Tsunade walked in and saw Sasuke sitting up on the chair, half asleep but quickly woke up when Tsunade walked in.

"How is he" Tsunade asked as she walked closer to Itachi's bed

Sasuke cleared his throat "He's slipping in and out and he keeps asking for Sakura"

Tsunade nodded absentmindedly"I see, You can go home I'll have someone watching over the two of them all night long.

Sasuke stood up and stretched "I'll be back" He began to walk out the door not before throwing a glance back in his brother's direction. He opened his mouth to say something but then quickly shut it. Once the door clicked softly,Tsunade focused a small amount of chakra and then placed her hand on his forehead. The only sound that could be heard in the room was Itachi's labored breathing and Tsunade's chakra flowing. It didn't take long before Itachi's eyes fluttered open.

"I didn't mean to force you out of your sleep but I need to know what happened" Tsunade spoke softly.

Onyx eyes looked around the room unsatisfied at what was missing. Sakura.

"Where is she" He hoarsely bit out.

"She's stable"Tsunade answered pulling her hand back.

"I want to see her now"

Tsunade shook her head"Your in no condition to be moving and I've stopped anyone from trying to see her, She has a long way to go before I can let anyone see her"

Onyx eyes harden "Is she still carrying"

Golden eyes softened "It's a miracle,Somehow the fetus has survived after Sakura had -"she trailed off

"After she what"

"After she died for about 5 minutes"

Itachi stiffened "But she's okay now"Tsunade interjected" I have her on a 72 hour surveillance hold until she is out of the woods"

"What are her chances" He asked looking Tsunade dead in the eye.

"Not good, Her heart is beating out of sync and there have been a couple of time where her heart has gave out"

Closing his eyes,Itachi sighed deeply. This was all his fault,He couldn't even be there for her,let alone protect her. If her parents were still alive,He knew he would have the deal with the wrath of her mother and a glare much colder than what his father always seemed to sport. Those two Haruno's were a force to be reckoned with when it came to their only child.

"I know how your feeling,Itachi"Tsunade spoke up looking away from the silent Uchiha"But I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure that she pulls through."

Itachi nodded silently before Tsunade turned and walked out of the room.

It had been over a month ago since that conversation with Tsunade and it seemed that nothing had changed other than the fact that Itachi had been put on desk duty, or rather chose to stay on desk duty until he had fully recovered and was able to go through physical therapy without having any problems unlike Sakura, who was still unresponsive to everything that Tsunade had tried to do. One day Tsunade had stopped by his office one day and told the brooding Uchiha that Sakura had fell into a coma and that she couldn't predict the outcome,saying 'Only Sakura had the power to pull herself out of it'. That news alone was enough to make the elder Uchiha seep into a deeper means of depression. Just how was he suppose to survive without the woman that he was so deeply in love with. Snapping out of his memories he pinched the bridge of his nose, As reading the same paragraph over for the last four hours, He wanted to get his mind of the one thing that he wanted to do and that was being near Sakura but with Tsunade still not allowing her visitors he had no other choice. Placing the file back into the manila folder,He looked up and noticed that Tsunade was walking into the room.

He sat up on the couch"Is she alright"

Tsunade nodded her head"She's fine,I do have a good bit of news, Last night was the first time that I wasn't called in there to get her heart started back up. So I'm counting that as a good sign that she is coming back"

Itachi nodded.

"Since she's recovering better,I'm allowing you, and only you to go sit with her" Tsunade smiled weakly"Her grandparents has caught wind of this information and they are on their way to the village as we speak and should arrive in a matter of hours"

Itachi nodded,He knew he should of told them earlier but he didn't want them to have any kind of attack when they saw what kind of position their granddaughter was in. Even though he knew that they would blame him for not protecting her and he was ready to take any kind of verbal onslaught from them,Just as long they were here for her,He would not have a problem with anything. Getting up from the uncomfortable couch,that was located in Sakura's office,He threw the folder down and followed Tsunade to Sakura's room. Once they had made it there, Tsunade patted Itachi's shoulder before leaving him alone. Inhaling and exhaling loudly,He opened up the door and walked in and almost wished that he didn't. There were multiple machines in the room,each had at least two tubes connected to them and all of them lead to Sakura's body. An oxygen mask was covering her mouth, allowing air to enter her body since she couldn't breathe on her own right now. Her left arm was securely wrapped into a cast,along with her right leg. Itachi sighed softly as he pulled up a chair to her bedside. Holding back the anger that he had towards himself for allowing her to get hurt. He would never forgive himself if he lost her forever. Reaching up he placed his hand into her bruised one and squeezed lightly.

"Sakura forgive me" He whispered as he placed a kiss upon her hand. "I need you to pull through not only for everyone else but for me"

He didn't know how long he was sitting there,rubbing her hand and whispering sweet nothings to her,but it seemed like days instead of hours. All he wanted to do was for her to wake up and for everything to go back to normal but that future was looking bleak. Onyx eyes snapped open as a rather loud knock rattled the silence,Glancing at the door and then at Sakura, He got up and went to opened the door, and when he did He could only stare as Sakura's grandfather along with her uncle stood there with a grim look on their faces,While concern look was on the face of her grandmother.

"Itachi what has happened to our granddaughter" Hiashi Haruno asked glaring at him. "You let my granddaughter get hurt,I sho-

"Hiashi" Haruki Haruno snapped silently "You will not do this in my nor your granddaughter's presence"

Hiashi Haruno never did let his gaze leave Itachi's form not even for a second,neither did Saburo Haruno. Haruki shook her head at the men as she turned her attention from them to her granddaughter. Walking over to her,She placed her small hands into Sakura's and closed her eyes saying a quick prayer. Once she was done she turned back towards the three men and saw that the two Haruno's had their eyesight on Itachi still,while he was watching Sakura.

"Itachi please tell me what happened" Haruki asked as she walked back over to him.

"I can't recall anything up to when we left the village" Itachi spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll beat it out of you then" Saburo spoke up,causing his mother to throw a hard glare in his direction,making him be quiet.

Haruki raised up her hand "If you don't mind Itachi"

Itachi nodded and with that Haruki placed a hand on his forehead and pushed a small amount of chakra into his brain. She let out a low gasp as Itachi's memories began to flood through her brain. Emerald eyes snapped opened and stared into Onyx.

"Oh my" Haruki spoke softly as she let her hand fall to her side,causing both Hiashi and Saburo to come to her side.

"Mother what is it" Saburo asked before cutting his eyes up to Itachi,who was staring wide eye at her.

"I know who did this" She whispered

"Who" Hiashi snapped

"Uchiha Madara" Itachi spoke up causing Hiashi to look up at him.

Emerald eyes snapped open and suddenly an almost silent gasp had the four of them to turn around and turn their attention to Sakura. Soon chakra had begun to build up and when it built up more than what it could hold,It had quickly began to seep out her body. Swirling visibly and dangerously around her, the sterile air in the room began to crackle as if a very bad lighting storm was going happen at any second, causing the four of them to cover their faces and move from the intense light and it's dangerous sparks and just as it had sudden appeared it had quickly began to die. Once it was safe to go near her,Saburo was at her side looking into dull emerald eyes.

"Sakura can you hear" He called out as he placed his hands on her shoulder. Those emerald eyes looked left and then right and then caught what they were looking for. Her right arm slowly lifted off the bed a good inch as they pointed at Itachi and before Saburo could say anything else they then rolled into the back of her head and she was out again. Tsunade quickly barged into the room with Kakashi and Sasuke trailing behind her.

"What happened" She asked as she eyed the four in the room.

"We need to talk" Hiashi Haruno spoke up not turning his attention towards Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>~To Be Continued~ R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fiction Title: On the Brink

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 7-30-14

Date Revised: 10-2-14

Rated:T

Summary: In the blink of an eye,so many things could go wrong and effect the outcome of the end. They knew that a war was coming but what kind was a mystery. Protecting the village was half the battle but the other half was to protect their own family, but just how bright was the light of victory when they were on the brink of a war like no other. (Non-massacre)

Rated:T

**Hi guys, Just wanted to say thank you for favoring this story and adding me to your author follow list, I hope you all like this chapter ... R&R**

* * *

><p><em>'The tongue, like a sharp knife...Kills without drawing blood'<em>

_~Buddha~_

Drifting,Drifting, Drifting into an eternal sea of nothingness and darkness was all that she had been doing since the encounter with strange Uchiha.

"How long have I been drifting in this darkness,seconds,minutes,hours, days, months,years?"

So many questions had been swimming around in the medics head and she didn't know where she could find those answer, Majority of the questions went back to Itachi and their unborn child. Where they still alive,If he still loved her after she had put herself and their child in harms way? She knew that they only way that she would be able to get any answers,that meant she would have to leave the safety of her mind and memories, but how could she face that man yet again. Something was clearly off with the man and she surely didn't want to find out what it was. It was like that time all those years ago, just hours before the Jinchuriki attacked the Leaf Village. Closing her eyes she placed herself back into the time when she was just a little child.

* * *

><p>Six year old Sakura quickly sat up on her bed and flicked on the light switch filling the dark room. Those nightmares of hers were making her feel very terrified of those red eyes,that had always seemed to plague her dreams. The only heir of the Haruno clan just couldn't understand what was causing these nightmares and why they would have had started up all of a sudden. She would have to ask her mother when she got the chance. Looking over to the clock, she sighed softly at the time.<p>

_5:00_

Not wanting to go back to sleep,She slid out of bed and walked over to her windowsill. Sitting down she pulled her legs up to her chest and out the window, and silently scanned the small area she could see, just waiting until the sun had began to make it's presence known.

"Sakura" Her father spoke snapping her out of the small trance.

Looking away from the rising sun,Sakura looked back at her father and then back out the window"I didn't want to go back to sleep"

The elder Haruno could already knew that something had or was bothering the little girl but he knew he couldn't press her for information, like her mother could. The bond that the two of them had,would of make the other parent slightly jealous but he knew that she was the one Sakura had to talk to since he was doing missions more frequently than any other shinobis in this village,besides those that resided in the Uchiha clan. He was pulled out of his thought when Sakura had spoken to him.

"I'm sorry Sakura"What did you say"He asked taking a step further in the room.

"Is it possible for me to see Hokage-sama and Kushina-san today"Sakura asked turning all of her attention back at him.

He stared at her half a second until he replied with a smile"Sure we can,It would have to be later on in the day though.

Sakura then nodded before turning her attention back towards the brightening sun.

Her father then excused himself as he walked out of the room,leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

It was later on in the day when Sakura, had escaped from her father's wandering eye and set off to find her mother, who was surprisingly missing that very morning. Sakura was who was looking in each and every direction for her mother's familiar signature chakra.

'Where is she' Sakura wondered as kept looking around.

Not watching where she was going,Sakura bumped into a very hard body and fell flat on her loudly she stood up as she dusted herself off

"Watch wh-" Her protest quickly died in her throat as emerald met crimson. The same eyes that seemed to haunt her dreams were now staring at her. Frozen in fear,Sakura's first instinct was to run but just like in her dreams,She couldn't move.

"It's you" She spoke out as she gazed deeply into his eyes. This man was like no one that she had never encountered before. Just the feel of this man's dangerous had the child sick to her stomach. The man then opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone calling her name. Sakura found herself being pushed back slighlty as her mother stood infront of her all the while glaring at the man.

"You have some nerve,coming towards my daughter"

The man smiled wickedly "Are you refusing my offer then"

"Your damn right I am, I won't let you kill innocent people for your own personal gain"

The man huffed and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"Mama" Sakura called out tugging on her mother's pants.

Mebuki Haruno turned around and looked at Sakura with a harsh glare that soon turned into a slight smile. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers"

"To stay away from them" Sakura frown

"Good girl"

"Mama,who was he" Sakura asked as she looked around for the man

"No one important Sakura, Just forget about him"

Sakura nodded 'She's not telling me something' Narrowing her eyes,She quickly focused on a man who was several feet away from them.

"Mama,why is Fugaku-san staring at us" Sakura asked as her gazed stayed locked on the stern leader of the Uchiha's.

Mebuki looked up and brought her attention to where Sakura was staring at. She then threw a stern look back at him, as she grabbed Sakura's hand and disappeared out of the man's sight. Sakura and her mother were idly walking down the now semi busy street when Sakura had quickly spotted Minato and Kushina, who were in a slight conversation with both her father and Mikoto Uchiha. Sakura then nudged her mother in the direction of the couple. As the two came upon the group,Sakura's father opened his mouth to talk but Sakura quickly cut him off.

"Hello Kushina-san" She smiled brightly. The red haired kunoichi bent down,as much as she could and smiled sweetly at her.

"Why hello to you too Sakura-chan" Kushina smiled

"I know it's weird but could I feel your belly,I want to feel him squirm" Sakura spoke

"Why sure"Kushina smiled as she straighten back up. Sakura went to reach for her belly when a cold feeling suddenly swept up on her. She quickly frowned but it was soon replaced with the same old smile. Shaking the feeling off ,she placed her hand on Kushina's belly.

"He's moving"She giggled.

"Yeah he is a pretty active baby" Minato spoke smiling down at Sakura, all of sudden Sakura felt the same presence of the man earlier, causing her chakra to suddenly spike. Emerald eyes narrowed at Sakura as she muttered an slight apology as she pulled Sakura to the side,out of ear shot from the other adults.

"Sakura honey are you feeling ok" She asked glancing down at her daughter,who was quickly looking around and her husband who had came over to the two

"I'm fine" Sakura lied as she refuse to look into her parent's eyes.

It was no secret that inside Kushina was the legendary nine tailed fox. If she remembered correctly the seal was getting to get weaker and weaker as she progressed in her pregnancy. She knew the reason for Sakura's chakra spiking in the last few weeks. All she knew now was that she was worried about the events that would transpire very soon. Standing up from her crouched position,She walked back over to the group of adults, uttered a quick apology and then left with Sakura and her husband in tow. It didn't take long before the trio had made it to her grandparents house. Once they had made it to their destination, Sakura quickly noticed that both pairs of her grandparents were there along along with her uncle.

"Mama, why is everyone here, Is something wrong." She asked looking up at her parents. Looking down at her Kizashi shook his head. "Nothing is wrong"

"Sakura,I need you to stay outside for a moment while we talk to your grandparents and uncle, Don't stray too far" She heard her father say before all six of the adults disappeared into the house. Sakura's protest died in her throat as she saw her mother turn around and throw a glare at with the warning loud and clear _Don't move an inch_. Knowing not to cross her mother when she would throw that look at her,Sakura quickly made it up to her grandparents roof. Inhaling the cool crisp air Sakura then exhaled as she tried to recall who the man was and who he had most resembled.

'I haven't seen anyone like that in the village and I've seen each and every one of the Uchiha's'

Sighing loudly,Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair before giving it a slight tug. Looking down at the street, She spotted the young prodigy of the Uchiha clan walking down the street. It was quite odd catching him not training or somewhere with his mother.

"Itachi" She yelled out as she ran along the rooftops,jumping off them and landing softly by him. Itachi nodded solemnly at her and then began walking past her.

'They said to stay close but they didn't say how close' Sakura smiled as she chased after him. Stopping dead in his tracks, Itachi watched closely as the girl stopped in front of him and inwardly sighed. One thing that he knew for sure was that the girl was persistent. He had quickly recalled the time she had followed him home late one evening. He had just got through with a training exercise and was heading home from the day when she had quickly spotted him. Brushing off her crazy antics and questions He continued on home,but once he had made it there he noticed his father outside talk along side a man that he had never seen before. Stopping abruptly, she collided into his back and then looked down at Sakura who was now smiling mischievously at his him, out the corner of his eye he could see his father glaring and glaring at the girl until she told him bye and as she left, He saw her stick out her tongue at his father and went merrily down the street laughing. He was pretty sure she was the reason why his father was in a fouler mood later on that very evening. She was just like her mother,When she was in a playful mood she'd make fun of you and then walk out like she hadn't did anything in the world, but would be quick to hit anyone who'd dare talk about her family. Itachi was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura who was calling his name over and over again.

"Itachi look" She beamed as she open her mouth,as wide as she could, to reveal that she had lost another tooth. "My mama says I'm growing up now"

Itachi nodded "So it seems"

Even though almost everyone in the village were uncomfortable being near the stoic Uchiha, She wasn't. It almost felt like she was safer around,like he was her protector or some sort.

"I just really want to say thanks for sticking up for me at the park the other day"Sakura blushed as she looked down to the ground. Raising her head Sakura smiled quickly and as she stepped back from his embrace, he grabbed her forearm, leaned down and whispered in her ear causing her to turn an even darker shade of red. She looked away from him and noticed that her parents were coming out with her grandparents in tow.

"Well I have to go,I'll see you around" and with that Sakura then dashed away from him.

Itachi looked on as the pink haired girl as she flew into her father's arms giggling like she had gone mad. As much as Itachi would hate to admit it but he would always get this strange feeling whenever she was around,or when she was smiling at him from a distance. Her smile is the one thing that could bring him out of one of those moods he always seems to be after talking with his father about his clan duties and even though he rarely showed emotions. He had already come to the conclusion that he liked the little trouble maker and how he would literally do bodily harm to anyone who so much as looked at her any kind of way. Watching the three of them He then caught the gaze of her mother as he looked on at Sakura, and in a blink of an eye,She was standing in front of him.

"Hi there Itachi" She smiled brightly

Itachi nodded

"I need to talk to you"

* * *

><p>For the rest of that day It seemed like her parents were constantly watching over her. They were either being <em>way <em>too friendly to her or they would constantly telling her that they loved her and always would. Being the bright child she was known to be, she realized that something was up and whatever it was she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Is something wrong?"Sakura asked placing her head on her father's chest. He then shook his head.

"No Sakura,Nothing is wrong, but you do know both your father and I love you dearly" Mrs. Haruno spoke as she placed her head on Sakura's.

"I know" She frowned as she hugged him tightly."I know"

It wasn't until much later when they were all heading home,when that feeling that she had earlier that day come back and hit her at full force causing her breathing became short and shallow, gaining her parents attention.

"Sakura honey,what is it" Mrs. Haruno asked frantically as she rubbed Sakura's back.

She couldn't speak let alone breathe properly, All she wanted is for that feeling to go away. She knew that it had to be the man that she had ran into earlier. There was no doubt in her mind. Sakura's attention quickly shifted from her thoughts to the other beast from her nightmares. She quickly inhaled and let out a blood curling scream and within seconds she heard the cries of others.

Her father quickly shoved Sakura's limp body into her mother's arms"Get out of here now" He spoke sternly, not even looking back at them, Her mother nodded silently as she turned around and raced towards her parents house. Looking behind her mother Sakura could only cry silently as her father disappeared into the mass of people,who were now running away from the beast.

When she had finally gotten the strength to even speak,she pleaded and pleaded with her mother to go back and get her father but her request was falling upon deaf ears. Once they had made it to her grandparents house. Mebuki burst into the home, startling her mother slightly as her father looked on.

"It happened sooner than I thought" Mebuki spoke as she handed Sakura over to her parents.

Haruki nodded "Go ahead we'll watch her"

Mebuki nodded and hugged her mother, and then went to hug her father and then she came back to Sakura.

"Sakura,Honey your father and I love you with everything we are and can only hope you grown up to be a beautiful strong woman," She smiled as she placed a kiss upon Sakura's forehead. She then unclasped the engagement necklace from her neck and clasped it around hers."Know that someone is watching over you and just remember us always"Mrs. Haruno smiled as she disappeared leaving cherry blossoms in her wake.

A weight of discomfort seemed to had just appeared on Sakura,causing her heart to feel even heavier than it already was.

_**You are too weak to protect anyone**_

…_**...**_

_''No' She thought as she gripped her hair and pulled it hard_

…_**...**_

_**You are useless compared to your parents**_

…_**...**_

_'I'm not useless' She snapped _

…_**...**_

**They are going to die**

_'They can't leave me' She repeated over and over again in her head._ As she continued to utter those words,something inside of Sakura snapped causing a dark like feeling to seep out of her,Her chakra was now becoming visible and was quickly turning a dark green instead of the normal color,blue. This sudden outburst of chakra caused Hiashi to looked over to Haruki.

"Lets go" He spoke up as they left the house

* * *

><p>~100 miles out of the village~<p>

After arriving in a clearing, Hiashi looked on as Haruki began to tend to the crying child. The loud roar of the beast made both of the adults looked into the direction of the village and witnessed as the Jinchuriki caused havoc in the village.

"I want my mommy and daddy" Sakura cried loudly as the air around the three began to crackle" I want them now"

The suddenly outburst of energy had caught the attention of the nine tail Jinchuriki,ignoring her it slightly it continued the havoc on the village.

'Sakura you stop it this instant'

Sakura looked up and noticed her mother standing in front of the three of them.

'Mama'

'Stop acting like the four year child you were,You know that your father and I have taught you better than that'

'But I c-

Grabbing a hold of Sakura's arm, Hiashi pulled Sakura behind the two of them as someone appeared before the four of them.

"You thought you could get away from me" The man smiled "Huh Sakura"

Sakura looked up and stiffened "No, Go away"

The man chuckled as he took a step forward just as Mebuki pulled her katana out on him.

"Take another step towards my daughter and I'll cut your head off"

"Mama" Sakura cried softly

"Sakura,You are my number one priority, I am a mother first and then a ninja of Konoha. My best interest at heart is for you and only you"

"I know"

"Don't you every forget that Sakura. We have duties and we can not abandon this village when they need us and you know that. All that I ask of you is to remember that conversation me and your father had that night when I caught you listening in on, We love you and we will protect you in this life and the next."

That one phrase caused Sakura's heart to skip a beat, as she recalled Itachi's words earlier.

**I'll protect you always.**

"Now get her out of here now"

Hizashi looked on at his daughter with pride swelling deeply in his heart "We love you Mebuki". Haruki smiled and with that she made the appropriate hand-signs as they all disappeared into a swirl of cherry blossoms.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes to the darkness Sakura knew that fatal night would remain with her forever til the day she died and there had been plently times where the light had came to take her into an eternal paradise but at the last minute she would always pull back because she knew that she had a duty to fulfill and nothing was going to stop her, but what could she do. She was trapped.<p>

For what seemed like years later,She had heard his voice.

"**Sakura forgive me,I need you to pull through not only for everyone else but for me"**

He was still alive. Wanting desperately to call out to him,she found that she couldn't let alone try to reach out for him. She didn't care about the tears building up or the tightness of her chest,She wasn't going to let him win no matter what. She needed his help but how could she when she couldn't.

"**Oh my"**

"**Mother what is it"**

"**I know who did this"**

Don't speak his name

"**Who"**

Please No

"**Uchiha Madara"**

In the sea of darkness,She felt her heart pick up pace and began to race just as it did before she drifted into this damned place, Emerald eyes then snapped open and couldn't focus clearly on the ceiling or it's lights. Something didn't feel right. She then began to panic causing all of the chakra that she was trying to build up earlier, to seep out of her body. From the crown of her head to the sole of her feet,she could feel the electricity course it's way through her veins at a very inhuman like speed. She didn't need this to come on now. She knew what would happen when this power had began to resurface. She needed him and badly. Feeling the momentum, emerald eyes looked on from the ceiling and looked around the room and when she caught sight of what she was looking forward. She raised her hand just inches off the bed and pointed at him. Losing the fight with the black spots that had began to cloud her vision,Those emerald eyes rolled back into her head and she was out once again.

"We need to talk" Hiashi Haruno spoke up not turning his attention towards Tsunade, who was still staring in shock.

"What just happened" She asked again

"We will explain in privacy" Saburo spoke up coming to his mother's side

Tsunade nodded as she stepped aside"Follow me then" one by one the three of them exited the room but Haruki, who had stopped to watch as Itachi made his way over to Sakura's side. A small smile appeared on her lips before she turned and walked out of the room. "Ita-Kakashi I need you to come along too" Kakashi nodded as he looked back at Itachi and then towards Sakura.

"Keep me informed" He stated walking out of the door

Itachi nodded as he took his place by Sakura's side with Sasuke inching towards him slowly. When Sasuke had made it up to Sakura's side,He noticed that Itachi had activated his sharingan.

"What are you doing Itachi" Sasuke asked he watched as Itachi leaned over Sakura's body. Using his hands he opened up Sakura's eyelid and looked into those dull emerald eyes. Sasuke watched on as Itachi stared into her eyes then suddenly out of nowhere Itachi's eyes had begun to bleed, and the blood had trailed down his face and then drip into Sakura's eye.

"Itachi" Sasuke almost yelled as Itachi collapsed onto Sakura's body.

* * *

><p>Itachi immediately woke up into a sea of darkness and coldness.<p>

'Is this where she's been' He asked as he looked around for the little medic,suddenly he watched on something flickered before his eyes.

**What kind of husband are you or better yet what kind of man are you to let your own father talk to your _wife, _Your_ wife_ Itachi,like that. If the roles were reversed I'd defy my own father,if he was still living,if he treated you like that. It seems like your not the man I thought you were" **

**What kind of man did I marry **

**Sakura you need to calm down now,before someone gets hurt**

**Too late**

**Their dying wish was for you to protect her,how could you let father say something bad about the woman you love**

Itachi huffed loudly as he recalled that fight. Things were said that couldn't be taken back. Things were done that couldn't be undone and in the end it was her who walked away with a shattered heart and him who had lost everything that he had. That fight right there was the worst one that they had ever had and to think that it could have been avoided if he would of lost that cold demeanor of his and protected her like he should of.

**I wish I would of never fell in love with you**

**I wish you would of never shown interest in me**

**All you ever do is hurt me**

"It seems that is all I do to you Sakura, I'm sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued R&amp;R<strong>

Author's Note: Thank you guys for showing much love to my story, Refer friends and Review.

I Live for Good Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Fan fiction Title: On the Brink

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 7-30-14

Date Revised: 10-14-14

Rated:T

Summary: In the blink of an eye,so many things could go wrong and effect the outcome of the end. They knew that a war was coming but what kind was a mystery. Protecting the village was half the battle but the other half was to protect their own family, but just how bright was the light of victory when they were on the brink of a war like no other. (Non-massacre)

Rated:T

* * *

><p><em>'There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousands tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief,of deep contradiction, and of unspeakable love.<em>

** _~Washington Irving~_**

_**Next Update will be 10/23/14 (Sorry For The Short Chapter, I had to get it out)**_

* * *

><p>~2 Months Later~<p>

"**You don't get it do you"**

"**Was that not what you wanted to hear?"**

"**I can't go through life telling you what you should and should not say or do,That's not my job. My job is clear, I'm suppose to support you in sickness and in health,for richer or for poor, til we die, I was not placed here or in this relationship to tell you what's right or wrong. Your suppose to figure it out by yourself,or better yet let your father decided what you should do" **

"**Why do you believe I should ask him what to do"**

"**Your turning into him"**

"**Why would you stay?"**

"**Because I can't help who I love"**

Emerald eyes snapped open and began slowly began to adjust to the rays of the sun that were peeking through the slightly opened blinds. As her vision cleared, she was starting to make out the outline of the objects in the room. Looking over to her left,she noticed a clutter of bears and flowers in a nearby corner.

'Just how long have I been out' Sakura wondered as she closed her eyes and then opening them again, Out the corner of her eye,she caught sight of movement in a area where the sun was not shining. Emerald eyes narrowed and then widened when two pair of blood red eyes opened and stared back at her. Reaching up and grabbing the face mask,she pulled it away from her mouth just a tad.

"I-Itachi, S-S-Sasuke" She spoke out hoarsely keeping her sight on the figures. A low chuckle rose from the taller man as he and the second figure appeared out of the shadows causing the monitor,that was keeping track of Sakura's heart beat, to pick up the pace and beep faster and faster. The taller sharingan wielder held up his hands.

"Little kunoichi, Calm down before you make me send you back into the place where your nightmares lie dormant" He spoke as he nearer her. Slowly the monitor began to settle down as He reached over to place the mask back over Sakura's face causing the frantic kunoichi to stiffen.

"Do you know who I am" He asked as he watched her closely

She nodded her head "You were the same man that approached my mother all those years ago"

"But do you know my name" He asked

"No"

"Well let me introduce myself, I am Uchiha Madara and I must say Sakura,You have gotten yourself in quite the predicament haven't you. You my dear have caught the attention of not only mines but that of Akatsuki" Uchiha Madara spoke up as he paced back and forth with emerald eyes watching him intently."Do you know why you've caught the attention of such deadly and maliciousness ninjas"

Sakura shook her head

He raised his hand and pointed at her belly,causing the monitor beside her to beep faster.

Red eyes widened "I said stay calm" He growled lowly

For what seemed like hours the monitor began to steady itself. Chuckling to himself he turned towards his apprentice."Leave us" and with that the other man bowed and disappeared

"You my dear have so much power inside of you,that the villages around the Leaf villages are planning an ambush even as we speak"

Sakura's ears perked up as she went to remove the oxygen mask"We will not fall,we have allies"

"There is no such thing as allies when it comes to power and trust me I know" He smiled"Power will corrupt even the best of the best,Its a shame that I didn't have your mother on my side all those years ago"

Moving the mask back over her face she inhaled, and then moved the mask "Is that what you wanted all those years ago"

He nodded"Your mother was headstrong and dedicated to protecting her family and this village" He spoke"Such a waste to think that she sacrificed not only her life but the life of your sibling for that foolishness"

Trying to hide her initial shock she glared at him "What does her being pregnant at the time have anything to do with anything"

"Have your grandparents not told you of what your clan is capable of" He asked as he stopped pacing

Sakura shook her "What is it that they haven't told me"

Madara shook his head at her "It's not my place to tell,If you want to know ask them for yourself"

"I'm not going to ask you again,What isn't it they haven't told me"

"You'd had best watch that tongue of yours little girl, That's another reason why I wanted to cut your mother down,Such a nasty temper and tongue"

Sakura placed the oxygen mask over her mouth, inhaled and then pulled it away"Come back when I've recuperated and I'll show you a temper"

"You are your mother's child"He chuckled " But tell me Sakura what would you say if I gave you the name of the person who deliberately set up the Jinchuriki to attack the village and kill your precious clan."

Emerald eyes narrowed"Who was it"

"Tch,Tch,Tch Sakura, That's not how I work,You help me and I help you"

'Am I suppose to help someone to gain power and ultimately control the world,but in the end I get the name of the person who killed my parents,Or do I refuse and stand by and watch as innocent people get slaughtered all because of me' Sakura thought as she eyed the man 'What am I suppose to do'

"I see I have made you indecisive, I don't need an answer now but I will soon Sakura" He smiled evilly

"No" Sakura wheezed out as she placed the oxygen mask back over her face,inhaling the air and then removing it again"I will not join you"

"Follow in your mother's footsteps if you may and suffer the same fate as she did but expect Hell to come sooner than you think" and with that the man disappeared leaving Sakura all alone,deep in thought.

"I hope I made the right decision" Sakura whispered as she laid back on the bed and listened as the fluorescent lights buzzed above her. Suddenly the door to her room came softly open to reveal a sulking Itachi,who was holding a manila folder.

"Itachi" She bit out hoarsely

At the mention of his name Itachi's head snapped up and stared almost in awestruck as the love of his life,the mother of his unborn child, and the center of his universe stared back at him with those lovely emerald eyes, that he had been dying to see for so long .A smile, and not a forced one but an genuine smile graced the usually cold Uchiha. In the blink of eye,Sakura was engulfed into a not so hard but not so soft hug.

"I was scared you weren't going to come back to me "Itachi whispered into her ear as small arms wrapped around him.

"So was I" She chuckled slightly as a as a stray tear fell down her face. Pulling back slightly Emerald gazed into Onyx as she loosened her grip and letting her arms fall back on the bed

"Is there something wrong" He asked suddenly missing her warmth. She shook her head as Itachi placed a kiss upon her forehead. She knew she couldn't keep this a secret but how was she suppose to explain that Madara Uchiha was still alive and the reason that he was back was because of her and their unborn child. Shaking the thought away from her mind,She looked back at Itachi and noticed quite a few changes in him. There were obvious bags under his eyes,from what she guessed the lack of sleep,He had lost a considerable amount of weight and was looking slight malnourished. Just what in the world had he been doing to himself.

"A-Are you ok" She croaked as she placed the mask back over her face.

He nodded as he took a seat by her bedside"I am fine"

_'Liar' _She thought as she continued to watch him carefully.

"There is something I need to tell you" Itachi spoke up as he was looking down at her hands

"What" She asked eying him carefully

"Your grandparents and uncle are here"

Sakura's eyes widened as she pulled the mask away from her face"Why did you call them"

Itachi sighed "I was not the one who called them,they caught wind of your condition and came on their own"

Sakura groaned "They don't need to be here,Lie,tell them anything"

"Is something wrong Sakura"Itachi asked as he looked up at her

"I'll explain later I need them gone" Sakura pleaded

"I do-" Itachi was cut off by the opening of Sakura's door very harshly"Itachi I-

Emerald eyes snapped over to the intruder and exhaled lightly"Shizune"

Shizune smiled at Sakura before she turned her attention to Itachi" I'm sorry to break up your talk guys but Itachi,Tsunade-sama needs you immediately"

"What is it" Itachi asked as he got up from the chair

"We've just received a carrier from Suna and they are taking back the treaty that we signed several years ago"

"What, Why" Sakura asked

Shizune shrugged "They didn't give a honest reason, She's prepping Shikamaru to head there now and she wants you to accompany him there."

_**There is no such thing as allies when it comes to power and trust me I know**_

"No" Sakura snapped "Shizune tell Tsunade-sama that she can't do that"

"Is there something you know"Shizune asked glancing in Itachi's direction

'What am I suppose to say' Sakura wondered as two sets of eyes stared at her.'What do I do'

"Sakura"Itachi snapped

Emerald eyes snapped in his direction "They want me"

"What does Suna want with you" Shizune asked eying her closely"

"They want the power that we Haruno women posses when we are carrying" Haruki spoke up as she walked into the room followed by Hiashi,Saburo and Tsunade. Itachi's head snapped up in her direction.

"What power" Itachi asked

"The power to not only control each and every one of the Jinchuriki, but to combine each and everyone of them and making them become more powerful that they would be alone."Haruki spoke as she made her way to her granddaughter's side "That was the reason for the Jinchuriki attack all those years ago."

"How do we stop them from getting to her"Tsunade asked leaning on the doorpost

"The same thing that her mother did, Sakura has to die"

"No"Itachi snapped as he stood up abruptly pushing the chair back and scaring Sakura slightly by his sudden outburst "I lost her once and I won't lose her again, So come up with something else then"

Tsunade sighed deeply "Itachi is right,We have to do something else I won't lose her again"

Hiashi smirked slightly at Itachi,before the smirk fell

"You're damn right" Sasuke spoke up as he appeared behind Tsunade,causing Sakura to smirk at her brother-in-law.

"Then we start planning then" Saburo spoke up throwing a glance in Itachi's and Sakura's direction

**To Be Continued R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Fan fiction Title: On the Brink

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 7-30-14

Date Revised: 10-23-14

Rated:T

Summary: In the blink of an eye,so many things could go wrong and effect the outcome of the end. They knew that a war was coming but what kind was a mystery. Protecting the village was half the battle but the other half was to protect their own family, but just how bright was the light of victory when they were on the brink of a war like no other. (Non-massacre)

Rated:T

**The fear of Death follows from fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at anytime**

** Mark Twain **

**Author Note: I aplogize for errors if you find any...Enjoy Next chapter update will be tomorrow/today.**

* * *

><p>After spending weeks and weeks of gruesome hard work of pushing her body, as much as her body would without causing any problems to her pregnancy. Sakura had finally been able to go home, not without a night nurse who would occasionally check on her heart-rate,shortness of break after doing a simple task or any other complications with her or the fetus, since she could not use her own chakra,which according to her grandmother wouldn't come back until a couple of weeks due to the rough awaking of her powers. When she had made it home,It wasn't but a couple of minutes later when Sasuke and Naruto had arrived on her doorstep.<p>

"Sakura" Naruto yelled as he went to hug Sakura but was stopped by Sasuke,who had grabbed the collar of his jacket and yanked him back.

"What did I tell your earlier Naruto" Sasuke snapped lowly

A frown came across the normally smiling face of Naruto "I'm sorry I forgot"

Sasuke sighed as his attention shifted from Naruto to Sakura who was holding in a laugh "How is the pain"

Sakura shrugged "It's coming and going"

Sasuke nodded

"I'm sorry, Come In"

Leading the way back into the living room, Sakura took her place back on the short couch,where she had made herself comfortable for the last couple of hours, while Sasuke and Naruto sat on the long couch.

"What all have you been doing lately" Naruto asked watching Sakura carefully

"Nothing really, I've just been catching up on my reading since I can't really do anything else."

"We need to get you out of here and get some fresh air" Naruto smiled

Sakura laughed "I think Itachi would lose it,If I left and not told him where I was"

"He'll be fine" Sasuke spoke up.

Her smile widened "Let's go then"

Once she was ready Team 7 made their way from the Uchiha District to Ichiraku's. While Sakura and Naruto were engaging in a light conversation, Sasuke looked on. Just as they made their way to Ichiraku's, a familiar voice caught the attention of the three.

"Hi guys" Shisui spoke up as he stopped in-front of them

"Hi" Sakura spoke as the two boys nodded his way

"I know that you're about to go eat but can I talk to you for a second Sakura" Shisui asked

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and Naruto "You guys go ahead and I'll be on in a minute" The two nodded as Naruto went into the stall being loud and brash as ever,with Sasuke looking on at Shisui before he followed behind Naruto.

Turning her attention back to Shisui, Sakura noticed the gloomy expression on his face" Is there something wrong"

Shisui shook his head as his facial expression straighten "No, No I just wanted to know how you and the munchkin was doing"

"Just fine considering what all I've been through"

Shisui nodded "I understand,but can I ask you something Sakura"

"What would that be"

"If I " He then shut his mouth as he shook his head slightly

"What is it Shisui" Sakura almost snapped as she raised her fist at him "Just because I can't use my chakra doesn't mean I won't knock you to Suna"

"If Itachi hadn't beat me to the punch, Do you think that you and I would be together" Shisui asked ignoring her threat.

Sakura anger quickly fell as her arm fell to her side "Shisui"

He quickly held up his hands "No, I'm not hitting on you, It's just a question I had been thinking about all day, It's a honest question"

Sakura sighed "I don't know Shisui, besides you know I don't too much care for your clan"

"But you married Itachi"

"I may of fell in love with him but that doesn't mean that I care for your clan like I care for mines"

"I understand" Shisui smiled weakly "How long will you know what the little munchkin is"

"It's going to be a minute before I find out"

"What do you want"

"I'm happy with either" Sakura smiled

Shisui laughed "It's going to be a girl"

"How do you know" Sakura asked

Shisui shrugged "I don't know, I'm good at guessing these kind of things"

Sakura laughed "Sure"

"I'm serious but I know you must be starving So I'll let you go feed the little monster" Shisui spoke as he went to hug her which she gladly returned unaware of the note that he had slipped into her jacket pocket. "You be safe and don't let anyone near that special child of yours"

"You know I won't" Sakura smiled as she pulled back from his embrace.

Sakura watched on as Shisui turned and walked away from her. Once he was out of sight, She walked back to where Sasuke and Naruto were but all the while his final words lingered within her mind. Several hours later after dealing with those painful spasms, she had been having for a couple of days, She hugged both of the males and made her way back home. She had wondered whether Itachi had made it back since he had left at the crack of dawn, unaware that she was wide awake but she knew that he wouldn't leave her side if she appeared that everything was normal. Wasn't it. It wasn't long until she had made it home only to find it cold and empty as if no-one had been there for a couple of hours. Sighing to herself, She headed towards the bathroom for a nice hot bath when there was a an rough knock at the door.

"Can't people just give me a moment alone" Sakura muttered under her breath as she pivoted and made her way to the front door. Opening up the door halfway she frowned as three of Itachi's lieutenants stood at her doorway.

"Neji is something wrong" Sakura asked as she placed her hand on her expanding stomach. Neji looked back at the other two lieutenants and tilted his head to the right slightly as if singling them to fall back,which they did.

"Sorry to bother you Sakura but have you seen Itachi"

She shook her head "Not since early this morning, Has something happened to him"

"We're not at liberty to discuss this wi-

Gray eyes snapped to the other lieutenant who opened his mouth,who had quickly shut it. Gray eyes then turned back to emerald.

"We've received a tip on a body just a few miles out of Konoha and we've identified the body as Uchiha Shisui.

Sakura gasped loudly as her knees immediately gave out,causing Neji to catch the frozen kunoichi.

"H-He can't be, I just talked to him a couple of hours ago, He can't be dead" Sakura repeated almost silently as tears began to run down her face.

"I'm sorry" Neji whispered as he rubbed the distraught medic's back.

"I- He's not dead, I just saw him" She cried harder. Neji looked back at the two lieutenants and nodded at them and they both disappeared, leaving Neji to deal with Sakura. Once she had calmed down and Neji had helped her over to the couch, She reached into her pocket,looking for a tissue when she ran across a piece of paper. Opening it up, She scanned the letter before another soft gasp left her lips causing Neji to look over at her

"Who is that from" Neji asked looking up at Sakura.

"Shisui" Sakura muttered "He must of slipped it in my pocket as he hugged me.

"What does it say"

Dear Little Cherry

If you are reading this now, this means that I'm no longer around. I knew that this day would come and I was hoping that I could see you smile one more time before I left this earth and I hoped that I did. Do you remember all of the times that I picked on you and called you little cherry each and every-time I saw you and you would always threaten me even though you were the smallest thing compared to me and the other children in the clan. I'll cherish that forever but back at the task, My death is the beginning of things to come, More will suffer and more will die. My death is a sign that things will never be the same and all I could ask for is that you and that precious child of yours will be safe in this dangerous world that we live in now. I will still love you as a sister and friend in this life and the next, but please forgive him,

Shisui

Sakura frowned at the letter as she handed it over to Neji,who was now standing by her side

"Sakura what is that"

She handed the paper to her "Shisui slipped me this the last time I saw him"

"Which was when"

"Earlier today"

Neji looked at the note closely "From the looks of it, He knew that he would die today,but the question is who was he talking about when he said _forgive him._

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura stared aimlessly into space as Neji watched her closely.

"Don't worry about it Sakura,well find out soon in the mean time you rest and I'll keep you posted"

Sakura nodded absentmindedly as Neji made his exit only to have her grandmother come in after him.

"Hi S-" Haruki started but then stopped when she noticed the dark expression on her granddaughter's face. "Sakura is there something wrong"

Sakura shook her head at her grandmother "My best-friend was just found dead and they don't know who could of done it."

"Oh Sakura" Haruki frowned at Sakura. Placing her hand under Sakura's chin, Haruki lifted up her head to where they were eye to eye, and once she did that a small gasp left her lips as an almost bright emerald stared into dull ones, causing Haruki to pull her hand away.

"Where is my granddaughter"

Sakura chuckled as she wiped the stray tears from her eyes"Your good old woman, Even her friends couldn't tell the difference"

"I know what I'm looking for unlike them but answer my question"

"She is recovering deep within her subconscious,"

"Bring her back"

"As much as I want to force her out of there, You and I both know that if I do,everyone she knows and love will die"

"I will not let you mess up her life" Haruki snapped

"I'm not trying to mess up her life, I want to help besides I saw something earlier when that man was awaking Sakura's power"

"What was it"

" I don't know, It was dark and I could hear several men talking"

"Talking about what"

Dull emerald eyes snapped at Haruki "I don't know woman"

"All I heard was that '_Everything is going according to plan" _

"Could you make out any voice"

She shook her head "N-Wait a minute I remember his though"

"Who's" Haruki asked

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Are you sure that it was his voice" Haruki asked

"I'm sure of it, I've heard his voice more than once" Sakura then sighed "But I don't know how long ago that was"

Haruki sighed loudly"If this as bad as I think it is, this is not going to end well"

Suddenly Itachi's and Sakura's front door was pushed open startling Haruki and causing Sakura to glare at the intruder,who turned out to be Sasuke.

"Sakura you need to come with me now"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued Read and Review <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Fan fiction Title: On the Brink

Type of Fan-fiction: Chapter Story

Date Started: 7-30-14

Date Revised: 10-27-14

Rated:T

Summary: In the blink of an eye,so many things could go wrong and effect the outcome of the end. They knew that a war was coming but what kind was a mystery. Protecting the village was half the battle but the other half was to protect their own family, but just how bright was the light of victory when they were on the brink of a war like no other. (Non-massacre)

Rated:T

**Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light **

** ~ Helen Keller ~**

* * *

><p>~ Several Hours Earlier ~<p>

_Itachi_

Onyx eyes snapped opened then stiffened as he scanned the dimly lit room. Satisfied with finding nothing, Onyx eyes slid to the right to see Sakura laying on her side,facing away from him with a hand spread protectively over her growing belly. He sighed softly as he tore his gaze away from Sakura's form. Moving slowly he got out of bed and reached for his shirt,which had been discarded the moment he and Sakura had made it into their bedroom. Pushing those intimate thoughts out of his head,He quietly slipped out of the room and soon out of the house unaware that Sakura was awake the whole time. Locking the door,Itachi disappeared into a swarm of ravens and arrived in a clearing just moments later. He tried to clear his mind of the hot headed medic but for some reason he couldn't. Not with all of the events that were starting to play out,He would have to leave his personal beliefs and options behind because he had only one thing on his mind. Protecting his family. It wasn't but moments later when two figures appeared in-front of him.

" My My Itachi, I was starting to think you weren't going to show" Madara Uchiha chuckled lowly.

Itachi frown as Madara's apprentice stared at him intently "Get to what you want"

"It's simple Itachi, I want that lovely wife of yours but I know that won't happened that's why I'll opt for the latter" Madara smiled.

Sticking his hands into his pocket, He effortlessly activated his sharingan, causing the man beside Madara to fall into an attack position.

"Stop" Madara snapped as his apprentice looked up to him and then back at Itachi "I do have a proposition for you if you decide to accept it and I promise this doesn't involve that wife of yours."

Red shifted to Onyx "What"

"Come with me Itachi,I don't like being out in the open" Madara spoke before he and his apprentice disappeared.

Pulling his hands out of his pocket, He looked down at the wedding ring and inwardly sighed. _Sakura _and within a blink of an eye,He was gone.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a park bench,several hours later Itachi stared down at his hands as he went over each and every details of Madara's plan. He knew that he couldn't trust the man like he trusted his own father and he had seen how that had played out and it did not end well but something good came out of their corruption, so he already knew that he would need to come up with his own plan just in case things went wrong and he was sure that something was going to go wrong. Itachi was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a shadow blocking the sun. He looked up and noticed that it was no one but his brother. Just who he needed to see.<p>

"Sasuke we need to talk, Walk with me" Itachi spoke as he got up from the bench and started walking not even looking back to see if Sasuke was following. Sasuke soon caught up with his brother.

"Is something wrong Itachi" Sasuke asked as he watched on as a older couple passed him and his brother

"Not now but things are going to get bad in a couple of hours and I need to explain somethings to you and this should never be shared with anyone else and not even Sakura" Itachi spoke glancing in his brother's direction."You understand"

Sasuke nodded

"Good, I need to explain to you the real reason of something that happened long ago" Itachi started, So for the next three hours Itachi had explained to Sasuke about the real reason for the Jinchuriki attack on Konoha all those years ago and what was going to happen in the next couple of hours. Sasuke could only stare at his older brother as he relayed all of that information on him. He knew that if Sakura would find out about any of this, He couldn't imagine the destruction that was bound to come and the life she and his niece or nephew would live if they even made it that far but all he could do was honor his brother wishes and pray that she never learned the truth about that night. Sasuke was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Itachi had stopped in-front of him.

"Do you remember when I told you about that secret vault, hidden in the house."

Sasuke nodded

"There are files in there I need you to hold on until the right time"

"I understand"

Itachi nodded at Sasuke and started to walk away when Sasuke grabbed onto his wrist "Will you ever come back Itachi"

Itachi shrugged "I don't know"

"You're all I have" Sasuke spoke as his eyes cut away from Itachi.

Itachi nodded as he raised his fingers up and poked Sasuke's forehead" Sorry Sasuke" and with that Itachi turned and walked away not noticing the tears that we're threatening to fall down Sasuke's face. Itachi walked away from Sasuke with not only a heavy heart but with nagging feeling in the back of head which he quickly shook off. He knew he had a mission to fulfill and it was one he was going to see to the end not matter if he lived or not. Walking back towards the Uchiha District,He sighed softly as he watched as his annoying but sometimes useful coming walking towards him with what people would call a 'Million Dollar Smile'.

"Itachi, Itachi why the long face" Shisui asked as he patted Itachi on his shoulder with just a tad bit of force.

Itachi shook his head as his heart suddenly became heavy "Shisui I need to talk to you"

Shisui's smile fell "About what"

"Meet me outside of the village in a couple of hours" Itachi spoke before he walked past his cousin. Shisui looked on as Itachi walked off into the distance. He sighed before he went in the opposite direction of Itachi.

Itachi waited patiently as he waited on Shisui to arrive, Somehow within all of the waiting He found himself thinking of Sakura, when she was sound asleep this morning. _So peaceful. _Itachi was snapped out of his memories when he felt Shisui's presence

"So it's come to this" Shisui asked as he stopped along side him.

Itachi nodded "It's only to protect my family"

"No, I understand Itachi, It has to be done,I'd rather it be done by you"

Itachi sighed lowly

"I'm going to miss you too" Shisui smiled as he turned towards Itachi who had already activated his sharingan.

Shisui embraced Itachi into a hug,which Itachi had gladly returned. "You have always been like a brother to me Itachi, so you better protect Sakura and that little munchkin with everything you have" Shisui smiled as he slipped a small note into Itachi's pocket.

Itachi nodded as a single tear slipped down his face"You know I will" Itachi pulled back as Red stared into Onyx "Thank you Shisui" and with those final words Shisui was thrown in complete darkness. For what seemed like forever after Itachi finally left Shisui, He made his way back towards the village and to that same park where he and Sakura had first met and from there he waited. It was only an hour later when his father appeared in-front of him.

"Itachi" His father spoke causing red to look up and then fade back into Onyx. "They've located a body and they are saying it's Shisui's"

Onyx eyes looked from his father down to the small piece of paper that he had just pulled out of his pocket. "What is that" Fugaku asked as he stepped closer to Itachi, who held the paper towards him. Fugaku read the paper silently then suddenly his head snapped back up "Where did you find this"

"Shisui"

* * *

><p>~ To Sakura ~<p>

"What is it" Sakura asked as she got up from the couch.

"It's Itachi,They've taken him in for questioning"

"Questioning for what" Haruki asked turning her attention toward Sasuke

"Shisui" Sakura whispered as her head dropped. Haruki's head snapped back towards Sakura as she gripped her chin and gazed into her eyes. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she saw Sakura's dull eyes flicker until they were the normal bright green. "Take me to him Sasuke" Sakura whispered as she yanked her head out of her grandmother's grip.

"They have him to where he can't ha-

"And I said take me to him" Sakura snapped as she looked over in his direction. Sasuke froze for a moment before he nodded. Within minutes the three of them were out of the door and headed towards Konoha's Interrogation Unit building. Once they had made it there, Sasuke and Haruki watched on as the short medic chewed out Ibiki, who is known for being cold and ruthless, but compared to Sakura he was a child in her eyes. Sasuke watched as Ibiki was pointing his finger in her face and saying something he couldn't understand and in a blink of an eye Sakura had balded up her fist and punched him as hard as she could, sending Ibiki down on one knee. He could see the muscles twitch in Ibiki's jaw, before he could intervene, Sakura had bent down and now was staring Ibiki dead in the eye, she spoke a couple of words before Ibiki had rose back to his full height as she watched him intently. Ibiki said something inaudible and then the both of them disappeared behind the two steel doors.

Sakura watched on as Ibiki lead the way to the holding cell where Itachi was being held. She figured that there had to be something she could do to prove that Itachi was innocent but how could she when she didn't even have the slightest clue to where he could have went that whole day. Once they had made it into where Itachi was,She sighed deeply as she watched the cold man look up from his hands to her face.

"Five minutes, and I'll be right outside Sakura" Ibiki spoke as he left the room,leaving the two alone.

"Itachi" Sakura whispered as she sat across from him "What happened"

Itachi remained silent as he watched her carefully "I'm protecting you"

Before Sakura could ask, Itachi had snapped the chakra cuffs, and as safely as he could he tackled Sakura to the ground just as a loud explosion rocked the whole building,Scaring Sakura in the process. Onyx bled into red as he crashed his lips onto hers and within seconds he was off of her and disappearing into the smoke just as Ibiki burst into the room.

"What happened Sakura" Ibiki asked as he ran over to her side.

"Explosion, I don't know h-how it happened, It just did" Sakura stuttered as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Sasuke you need to get her to the hospital" Ibiki spoke up as he went after Itachi. Sasuke went to help Sakura up when she smacked his hand away.

"Sakura let me he-" Sasuke was cut off mid-sentence as Sakura rose to her feet breathing heavily. Now she knew what Shisui had meant in his letter when he said Forgive him. Something inside of Sakura was calling out to her and it was pissing her off really bad.

'You selfish bastard' Sakura thought as the air around her began to crackle 'To believe that I fell in love with a murderer like you'. Just as the room was getting unbearable to even stand in Tsunade,Kakashi and Naruto had appeared.

"Sakura" Tsunade called out as she watched as Sakura's body began to visibly shake. Emerald eyes snapped up as they locked on Naruto. Following her line of sight Tsunade gasped "Naruto get away" but before he could even react Sakura was in-front of him with her hand lodged deep in Naruto's stomach.

"I'm going to kill him" Sakura snapped as she applied more pressure to Naruto's stomach causing him to cry out in pain. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's collar and began to pull him out of Sakura's grip but it was already too late,The Jinchuriki had already begun to take over Naruto's body. Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke and all of the surrounding ninjas and civilians had quickly evacuated the area. They could only watch in awe as if in a nightmare there was the Jinchuriki that had terrorized the village all of those years ago. Sakura looked up at the Jinchuriki

"Find him" Sakura snapped as the Jinchuriki growled loudly

**~ To Be Continued~ Read & Review**


End file.
